Camp Gay
by Sweetcoffe
Summary: Alfred era un chico gay, tan pero tan gay que no entendía porque sus padres lo emviaban a un campamento anti-gay. No lo entendía, pero allí había gente como él y además un chico de ojos verdes que se querría follar desde la primera vez. *USxUK y otras*
1. Camp

Los personajes no son míos, la idea no me pertenece tampoco, es de la escritora y amada esposa Solitudely claramente modificada que amablemente me la regaló porque no se le antojaba hacerla a ella en un momento ocioso de msn =$

Pareja: AlfredxArthur principal; AntonioxLovino, FrancisxMatthew, LudwingxFeliciano y nórdicos.

ACONSEJO: Si eres de 15 años o más léelo, sino, vete con cuidado al leer. Lenguaje fuerte y forma de narrar indecente, esto es cochino y tendrá sexo descarriado próximamente.

* * *

><p>Alfred era un chico bien desviado sexualmente hablando. Tan pero tan sumamente desviado que las mujeres hasta le llegaban a dar un poquitito de miedo, pero tenía amigas mujeres cabe destacar. Alfred era un chico gay, un chico muy gay. Le gustaban sólo los hombres, nadie más. Quizá por el hecho de ser más atractivos, también que eran mucho más rudos y difíciles de dominar a la hora del sexo, le gustaba ser el activo con los chicos insolentes, esos que se creían el hoyo del queque o los más geniales, a esos pillines le gustaba que mordieran la almohada fuertemente en el momento de hacerlo, sus caras lo extasiaban y le encantaba darles y darles.<p>

Era gay, demasiado gay. Por eso no entendía para que sus crueles padres estaban haciendo ese diabólico acto con su persona.

-¡Soy gay!

-Joseph, has que calle…-la madre del joven americano se arrojaba como una magdalena a los brazos del dueño de casa.

-No digas eso delante de tu madre jovencito

-¡Tengo 19 años ya, soooy gay Madre y también Padre! ¡Compréndanlo!

-¡Has que pare! -la melodramática madre volvía a chillar arrojándose nuevamente a los brazos de su marido.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que acepten que no me gustan las tetas y la vagina? -replicó con odio -Saben que me gustan los hombres

El padre se acercó al estadounidense y lo abofeteó, Alfred lo miró con resentimiento homosexual. Él era gay, siempre lo fue y siempre lo sería, moriría siendo gay y violador de traseros. Le gustaban los chicos, no las pechugas mutantes de las mujeres, sin ofenderlas claro. Más de alguna amiga le caía muy bien pero ninguna atracción. A él le gustaba masturbar pollas, punto final por la mierda.

-¡Pues no lo serás más jovencito, iras de campamento!

-¿Campamento de qué? ¿quieren que me folle a los animales, eso sería más normal?

-¡No me obligues a usar el zapato!

El americano alegó y alegó y alegó y alegó y alegó y alegó y alegó y alegó y siguió alegando, y sólo recibió una patada en el culo por parte de sus homofóbicos padres. Iría de campamento. Los campamento no eran aterradores, pero ese sí, ese era un campamento para homosexuales, travestis y bisexuales para llevarlos al "camino correcto", un estúpido campamento anti-gay, no podían humillarlo más. Él quería ser gay, amaba serlo. Si a algunos les gustaba toquetear siliconas y chupar zorras a él le gustaba masturbar pollas y penetrar culos.

Pero estaba allí, dentro de la estúpida furgoneta rodeado de tipos homosexuales, paseó su vista mirando si había alguien de su interés pero no existía alguien allí que lo hiciera babear por tenerlo metido en una cama desnudo. Habían diferentes chicos con acentos muy variados dentro de ese estrecho lugar, de todas partes del mundo se podría decir.

Un chico rubio de pelo en forma de melena habló quejándose.

-Mon ami, no quiero ir, no quiero ir…-el francés se le erizaba todo el cuerpo, estaba aterrado. Dos chicos que parecían ser sus amigos iban junto a él, uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda.

-¿Y crees que yo estoy muy feliz tío? ¡Me quieren lavar el cerebro!

-Si no tengo sexo, moriré- otra vez el rubio de melena afeminada hablando.

-Cállense par de nenitas, gay somos y gays nos quedaremos. La awesome homosexualidad no se olvida perras ¿entienden?

A Alfred le daba algo de orgullo ver a ese último tipo hablando así de la homosexualidad, tenía el pelo claro en exceso, casi parecía blanco y ojos algo rojizos. Aseguraba que ese chico al igual que él había ido a la anterior marcha homosexual llena de colores arcoiris. La estancia en el furgón fue entretenida por esos chicos allí, Alfred sintió curiosidad en hablar con ellos, lo único que sabía bien es que el francés era un tanto raro, puto mejor dicho, era más pervertido que él incluso, mucho más. No había parámetros que definieran a ese francés, Alfred solo rió, tal vez podía pasarla bien en ese monstruoso lugar.

El hermano de Alfred era algo más invisible a todo esto, también medio gay aunque nunca se había demostrado pero era claro que sus padres lo enviaron también por seguridad al igual que a Alfred. Tenía lentes al igual que su hermano y un extraño riso que le caía sin no antes girar en si mismo.

-Soy Matthew…-susurró, iban en camionetas diferentes él y su brother.

-Yo me llamo Feliciano, un gusto Claudio

-Es Matthew

-Ya entendí Cristian- sonrió con gracia. -El que va a mi lado durmiendo es mi hermano, se llama Lovino Vargas

-¿Y los de atrás?

-Son nórdicos parece… desconozco los nombres de todos pero el rubio más pequeño se llama Tino, me dio comida cuando me moría, era muy amable ve~

Los chicos nórdicos eran un misterio, uno que no paraba de hablar estupideces, uno parecía una estatua, y uno que iba muy pegado al más pequeño de nombre Tino, había literalmente de todo apretujado en esas furgonetas. Y en la furgoneta numero dos había alguien medianamente normal que el canadiense se quedo mirando. Un chico de hermosos ojos verdes y gruesas cejas que leía un libro sobre la abstinencia sexual, tema extraño pero quizá lo hiciera justamente por el lugar al cual llegarían.

Después de mucho viaje se bajaron todos y Alfred actuaba normal viendo a los instructores tan heteros que le tocaban, entre ellos había un chico algo joven para ser instructor, rubio y de ojos azules con el pelo hacia atrás perfectamente ordenado. Gilbert al verlo sólo pudo palmearse la cara mientras decía "porque tenía que ser él". Uno de los dos italianos, el que era más alegre se le quedo mirando, algo interesado se podría decir. El chico francés miraba a todo el grupo con cara pervertida, pero el que más le atrajo fue el más invisible del grupo, el tímido Matty y un tanto otro chico que leía.

-Jóvenes, están aquí para reindicarse…-habló el maldito instructor.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo entre todos los allí ingresados, la misma mierda molida de siempre.

Reindicarse jamás, todos los allí presentes les gustaba ser gay y nadie parecía comprenderlo, sólo ellos mismos. Además el campamento no era muy inteligente, juntar a gente gay con más gente gay sólo haría que ese campamento se convirtiera en una orgia gigante, una dulce y clarividente orgia para todos los homos allí. Alfred rechinó los dientes, tenía que conseguir condones. Tendría sexo en ese campamento le gustara o no a los instructores, no podía mantenerse tres meses en abstinencia sexual. Era joven, descarriado, le gustaba el peligro.

Todo después de eso fue mucho "blah blah blah" para el norteamericano, le entraba por uno oído y le salía por el otro, aburrido, decidió ver al resto de sus compañeros y fue cuando lo vio a él. Dejo de respirar masculinamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron en un suave rojo.

Su cuerpo, su traje. Era inglés, definitivamente. La baba de la boca de Alfred comenzó a caer y a caer en cascada, el chico no lo miraba, sólo le ponía atención a su libro, su piel era blanca y a la vista parecía incluso delicada, suave, quería pasar sus manos por su cuerpo, morder sus tetillas y que cambiara esa cara de vegetal que tenía ante lo que leía por una sonrojada y necesitada, quería verla.

-A ese chico me lo voy a coger…-susurró.

El canadiense que estaba al lado de Jones era más cuerdo y tímido que su hermano. Suspiró pensando que Alfred no podría estar pensando en follar en un lugar como ese. Pero eso no le impediría al chico estadounidense hacer todo lo posible para acercarse a ese sensual y caliente chico desinteresado del mundo, sólo leyendo su puto libro. Oh como lo ponía, lo calentaba demasiado y fue cuando volvió a repetirlo.

-Lo juro, definitivamente me lo voy a follar…

Su meta para el verano era eso, ese fue el juramento que hizo ese estadounidense en ese campamento y la vida quizá le sonreiría, porque por azares del destino se separarían las cabañas en dos y el nombre del chico al que le guardaba ahora deseos saldría como su inevitable compañero de habitación. La vida homosexual… si que es vida.

* * *

><p>Soy bisexual. No temo decirlo =)<p>

Si quieren otra pareja díganmelo ;) estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias.

Espero actualizarles con frecuencia, por hoy mi bizarra mente da para esto.

Pueden pedir más pareja si gustan, reitero.


	2. Gay

Mi colegio me está violando y bien RAPE )= no quiero más guerra, apenas puedo con una vulgar batalla para lidiar con tanta carga. Gracias a todas las personas que se animaron a seguir esta historia, el vocabulario y narración seguirá así pero más leve, bien gay, esa es la gracia ¿NO?

Y el mismo consejo, niña menor de 15, no tengo nada en contra de las menores de 15, quizá yo tenga esa edad xDD o quizá no, pero el punto es que podrían ser raro, ten cuidado al leer esto.

Parejas: Aún no las decido )= sólo están confirmadas las dichas en el primer capitulo.

* * *

><p>Alfred se sujetó su propio paquete, asegurando de no calentarse aún, lo dejaría bien duro y erecto para ese inglés, por eso tenía que esperar para darle y darle y darle como caja hasta que cayeran rendidos ¡Que romántico dios!, su leche blanca y cremosita como si fuera leche condensada entrando en el estrecho traserito de ese británico, lo podía ver ante sus ojos, tenía una cara de depravado, pero aseguraba que todo el mundo allí era así, igual a él.<p>

Francis, por ejemplo, era alguien que le ganaba a ese promiscuo y alborotado estadounidense, se pasaba observando con cautela asesina quien tenía el trasero más levantadito de todos, la entrepierna más abultada, las caderas más sensuales y la cara más pasiva del mundo. Y en sus márgenes entraba el pobre y gay hermanito del estadounidense, Matty sólo se concentraba en los ojitos de los que estaban allí, él era tan sanito, debió ser monja, también estaban los ojillos franceses mirando a cierto inglés con un libro, pero no sabía que ese espécimen ya estaba en los ojos de otro, allí correría sangre y semen posiblemente.

Bueno, no era tan sano ese canadiense a todo esto, pero tenía que conservar una buena apariencia, no como su hermano que era conocido como "La polla a motor", esto quiere decir que no era tan bueno en el sexo, pero no paraba, tenía un ritmo cansador y fuerte, la vigorosidad que todo homosexual que cuando le tocaba ser el "activo" deseaba poseer. Matty no era virgen, sólo "recordaba" serlo. Las borracheras con sus amigos y etiquetas en facebook con su cara lamiendo el pezón de un tipo totalmente "x" lleno de maple daba que pensar, pero ahora pensaremos que es casto y virginal.

-Y serán totalmente limpiados de todo mal, la corrupción de sus vidas será castigada…- ¿Eran instructores o evangelizadores? el sexy y grandote instructor rubio del cual se avergonzaba Gilbert ahora tenía la palabra.

-Yo quiero que me limpies… ve~ -susurró con alegría el italiano sin dejar de mirar al instructor, éste volteó un poco al ver la cara del italiano, no tenía buenas intenciones, esa cara no decía "Quiero pasta" decía "Soy tu pasta, devórame"

Sí, Feliciano le había puesto el ojo al instructor, y donde pone el ojo ponía la bala, o su trasero también. Nada bueno podría salir de eso, pero la lógica común nunca fue lo de ese italiano a decir verdad, pero pronto a ese rígido sujeto vería si con sus "encantos" podría volteárselo al lado rico de la vida, sí, a ese masculino y enloquecedor alemán, le agradaba mucho, hasta quería cocinar para él, colgarse en sus brazos y jugar como un niño y hacer cosas no tan de niños también.

-Ese chico, ese chico…-Alfred estaba emocionadísimo, no hallaba el momento de salir de esa estúpida fila para coquetearle y hablar de… ¿Hombres? ¿Pollas? ¿Lubricantes? ¿Condones de sabores? ¡Lo que más le gustara! Alfred podía ser promiscuo, conquistador con los ojos entre otros, pero definitivamente romántico no era, no sabía de esas cosas. Hablando de condones, daría su vida por un condón, rosado, amarillo, multicolor, con sabor a frutilla, le importaba una mierda cómo, sólo necesitaba tener uno. Necesitaba esa cosa para hacerlo. Podía ser un gay muy atarantado, pero nunca follaba a alguien sin condón, jamás, era juramento gay.

Mientras, muchos de los allí presentes pensaban en sexo, los instructores seguían hablando y el joven rubio de ojos azules tomó la palabra poniéndose muy derecho en frente nuevamente.

-Hay muchos lugares aquí que pueden visitar a respectivas horas según su horario, un lago…

"Follando en el lago", se imaginó Alfred junto a ese inglés.

-Una cancha de tenis.

"Follando en la chancha de tenis" pensó nuevamente el americano.

-Un comedor con capacidad de más de 100 personas…

"Follando en la cocina, metiéndoles zanahorias enla Xparte a otros" esta vez era un francés pervertido, era un maestro.

-Cabañas de a dos personas con amplias y cómodas camas…

Todos al escuchar eso pensaron que le estaban casi rogando que fueran más gay que antes, ese campamento tenía algo raro y ciertamente era verdad. El objetivo de ese campamento era que salieran heteros y con una sonrisa metrosexual de la cara, pero el dueño de ese lugar quizá tenía otro plan en mente, pero aquello era un dato irrelevante en esos momentos.

-Oye, tu hermano está babeando- comentó un sujeto alto, bastante alto que a pesar del calor tenía una bufanda. -Eso es normal…

El chico había desaparecido, como el aire, misterioso y tenebroso, al canadiense le dio un estremecimiento, pero siguió escuchando a los mata pasiones de los instructores con sus estúpidos conceptos de "normalidad". Uno no elige quien le gusta o de quien se enamora por la mismísima mierda, es el corazón, el sentimiento y quizá un poco la cabeza que tenían metida entre la entrepierna, pero eso ya era calentura ¿No lo entendían?

Y este campamento estaba que ardía y en muchos sentidos de la palabra.

El tiempo pasaba, todo el mundo parado como estúpidos viendo como los instructores les arrebataban condones, vibradores, lubricantes, absolutamente todo lo "sucio" que pudieran traer, a cierto francés le requisaron una maleta completa y al inglés también le habían quitado una mochila llena de revistas, Alfred no alcanzó a ver de que iban las historietas pero pudo apreciar el leve gesto de amargura del británico al ver como se llevaban sus preciada y adoradas revistas.

Ese inglés… en algo gay andaba, pero aún era un gay misterio.

Lovino, el hermano de Feliciano decidió ir al baño, cuando había que ir, había que ir, cosa que tampoco comprendieron los estúpidos instructores.

-Voy al baño…

-¿Cómo sé que es verdad?

-Mierda… quiero hacer mierda, quiero limpiarme el culo con un papel luego de terminar, sólo déjenme pasar, no quiero dar más detalles -estaba cabreado y tenía sueño.

-No puede aún.

-¡Por favor!-gritó enfadado –¡No me voy a meter nada dentro del ano en el baño si quieren saber, sólo déjame ir de una puta vez!

Al final de cuenta dejaron al italiano ir, quien cabreado, se dirigió hacia los baños con esa cara que decía "Púdrete bastardo", a veces era miedoso, pero no era tan débil, era explosivo también y si algo le parecía incorrecto respondía con golpes y bien fuertes, sin mencionar que era capaz de meter un tomate grande y rojo en cualquier ano si se propasaban mucho con su persona.

Los instructores después de mantener a los pobres muchachos al sol, muriéndose, etc, decidieron torturarlos más. Todos tenían que hallar una "didáctica" para jugar en esos momentos antes de destinar las parejas, todo el mundo se miró, suspiró y no se les ocurría nada, aburridos como nunca antes hasta que un albino propuso una idea con una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara.

-¡Juguemos a la mamá y al papá! –propuso el juego cierto awesome chico.

Todos lo alabaron, pero claro, el estirado y poco entretenido instructor tenía que parar toda la diversión.

-Aquí hay sólo hombres ¿Cómo mierda piensan jugar a eso?

-Los que quieran ser la mamá a un lado y los papá al otro, fácil, puedes jugar si quieres- rió prepotentemente el alemán, no dejaría que su puto y hetero hermano lleno de estúpidos prejuicios acabara con su diversión.

-Jueguen a algo de hombres - insistió.

-¡Pero esto no tiene nada de malvado!- lo apoyó Francis.

-Atrás Francis, ve a masturbarte al árbol de allá atrás, se supone que aquí no podemos hacer nada "malo"…- le guiñó el ojo, tenía un plan para cuando destinaran las cabañas. Gilbert suspiró, parecía que él lideraba en ese trío, y eso que la palabra "trío" quizá no sólo fuera porque iban juntos. Quien sabe, en las noches podía pasar más, un verdadero trío, los allí presentes se empezaron a preguntar quien iba al medio, o sea dar y que te den debe sentirse raro ¿No?

Una llamada se dio a uno de los instructores, un sexy y formal chico de preciosos de ojos violeta y pelo café junto a unos lentes, no sonreía, nada, nadita, tan correcto que daba rabia, más de uno de los allí presentes también le pudieron el ojo matador a ese sexy trasero suyo, pero estaba muy ocupado hablando sobre un "inconveniente" que hubo en el baño con cierto campista que gritó despavorido mientras alguien lo intentaba atacar, violar o quien sabe que cosa, pero debieron mantenerlo en secreto por ahora.

Todos estaban en esos momentos aburridos, todos apunto de matarse, no podían estar allí llenos de chicos guapos sin hacer nada, sin tocarse, sin ser tan gay como lo eran. Todos se miraban entre si buscando a su "mamá" o a su "papá", Alfred claro que miró al inglés y éste… ¿Adivinen? ¡Seguía allí con el puto librito! No podía gustarle tanto o ¿sí?, quizá se lo metía dentro del cu…  
>No, no, era muy grande y cuadrado, no habría placer. Alfred dejo de lado el mal pensamiento. La dinámica no estaba funcionando, debían hacer algo más para tranquilizar a los campistas a los cuales los obligaron a venir allí, a todos los obligaron, menos a un ruso que se ocultaba detrás de todos, ese tipo era un verdadero peligro, te dejaba en silla de ruedas al momento de follarte, pero de él se hablará luego.<p>

Un nuevo instructor puso orden al ver que el juego para los recién llegados no había funcionado, no dejaban de pensar en sexo y en homosexualidad, no se daban cuenta que la idea de juntar a gays con más gays era estúpida, verdaderamente estúpida. Pero eso caca y mojonsito le importaba a ese nuevo instructor que tomaba el liderazgo.  
>El nuevo instructor tenía el pelo rojo, era algo intimidador de gruesas cejas con un cigarrillo en sus labio, un traje militarizado y con un acento algo escocés, se presento a todos con una sensual sonrisa, algunos allí empezaron a desear también tener a ese instructor en su cama e incluso aceptando ser el pasivo, que se la metieran bien fuerte para adentro.<p>

El inglés que leía el libro alzó levemente su ceja y escupió al verlo, luego, como si tratara de ignorar quien era se puso a leer nuevamente.

-Escuchen, las cabañas se dividirán de a dos personas - informó el escocés con una sonrisa masculina en su boca mientras aspiraba el humo de su cigarrillo- Escuchen bien bastardos- alzó la voz nuevamente- Sólo lo repetiré una vez, desde mañana empezará el tratamiento para ustedes…

Los nombres luego de eso empezaron a listarse.

-Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland.  
>-Lovino Vargas y Antonio Fernández.<br>-Francis Bonnefoy y Gilbert Weillschmid.  
>-Matthew Williams y Kiku Honda.<p>

Entre muchos otros, pero al estadounidense poco le importaban las otras habitaciones, un derrame nasal casi se le viene, estaría en una habitación a SOLAS con ese hot y sensual inglés, estaba perdiendo la cordura, se imaginó el sexo más fuerte y perverso de su vida. Miró al resto, le daba igual que hicieran, quizá todos follarían a su compañero de habitación y él no sería la excepción, su vida era dulce, dulce y hermosamente gay.

¡Que llegue la noche, que llegue la puta y caliente noche perras!

* * *

><p>Quiero contestar un par de cosas, aun pueden pedir parejas porque no las decido del todo. Por ejemplo, no sé que poner si: GilbertxRoderith (PrusiaxAustria) o IvánxGilbert (RusiaxPrusia), lo único que les digo es que el ruso no es de confiar.<p>

Tino es el más pequeño en estatura aquí entre los nórdicos, porque no viene Islandia, se quedó en casa y no sé con quien ponerlo ¿Hong Kong?

Me alegra la libertad que tuvieron algunas para aceptar como se sienten =) ¡El corazón manda, no los prejuicios mierda!

Y el librito de Arthur es raro para él, pero aún es un gay misterioso, luego vamos viendo más cositas de su persona.

¿Esto se pondrá más gay? YES BABY, más que ahora. Si no lo encuentran apropiado, sólo díganmelo, no me sentiré mal.

Si tienen alguna idea, no duden en decírmela, tomé por ejemplo la de que los hermanos de Arthur le tuvieran puesto bien el ojo jodiendo al pobre y caliente Alfred, porque lo harán. Puede pasar de todo en este campamento por eso las ideas son bien recibidas, pueden hacerlo incluso en el lago, enserio =) *morbo mode on* y repito, cualquier idea es bienvenida.

Actualizaré cuando pueda, espero sea pronto =)


	3. Conociendo

¿Les cuento algo? tenía el capi hace tiempo, pero una extraña fuerza mística llamada colegio me hacía olvidar que ya estaba este capitulo que no es muy bueno, es como para introducir deseos y encuentros, luego le pondré el power gay por todos lados.

Cualquiera puede leer mi fic, yo no tengo problemas, sólo aconsejo que si eres menor de quince tómatelo con calma, y si te gusta, continúa.

Parejas: Las mencionadas en el primer capitulo y DinamarcaxNoruega hasta ahora claro, las otras están desarrollándose según lo que ustedes digan.

* * *

><p>Para ser sinceros no había culo que quedara parado ante Alfred, no había polla que no chorreara en su mano aquella leche condensada para él, no había boca que no se atragantara con su propio pene cuando su respectivo "pasajero" de noche quería darle un servicio, hasta se había volteado a estadounidenses que se juraban muy "Soy hetero, tan hetero que vomito heteroidad", incluso a chicos más altos que él.<p>

No era verdaderamente un sabelotodo en el sexo, incluso era algo torpe, pero para él aquel duelo entre penes era un reto que no le gustaba perder, lucharía hasta dejar a su pareja debajo de él mientras deslizaba su miembro mojado y húmedo en…, eso no importaba a todo esto, sólo sabía que mientras su polla pudiera seguir parada hacia la puesta de sol gay el seguiría teniendo traseros que follar o quizá violar, en realidad nunca ha violado a alguien, interesante descubrimiento.

Y hablando de traseros para violar, el primero en su lista de verano era ese inglés, oh esos glúteos, oh esa mirada, oh su polla, cuánto mediría ¿Era precoz al correrse? bueno, estaba hablando de sus perfectas pompas, casi babeaba ese norteamericano por ese sensual trasero, quería morderlo, montarlo, hacerle de todo, meterle cosas, vibradores tal vez.

Y hablando de pollas y sexo ¿Qué hay de los nórdicos? ¿Qué puta hay con ellos? ¿Acaso no hacían nada?

Sí, hacían cosas, también tenían relaciones intrafamiliares, me corrijo, relaciones amorosas, aunque había algo raro en cuento a la hermandad de estos nórdicos, algo tan extraño que casi parecería que era incesto, y hablando de incestos tampoco un pelirrojo estaba muy tranquilo, ese instructor a pesar de que lo disimulara sólo tenía ojos para la presa de Alfred, sólo tenía ojos para ese inglés, como si lo conociera.

-¡Oye!- un chico rubio de acento danés le habló a su compañero más bajo y con una mirada algo seria.

-Chupa un coño, no me hables por favor.

-Puedo chapártelo a ti…

-Y yo puedo creerme peluquero y rebanarte los cocos hermano, cállate y déjame escuchar una mísera palabra maldito gay.

-¡Oye, tú también eres homo!-alegó el danés.

-Sí, pero menos que tú, hasta escuché que te follaste a Berwald con pasión y pene…

-¿No querrás decir pasión y amor?

-No, pasión y pene- volvió a corregir- Con eso se folla, lo otro es hacer el amor- suspiró técnico.

-Espera… ¿Dijiste Berwald? ¡Me rebano las dos bolas antes de follarme a ese desgraciado!-gritó, escandaloso como siempre.

El sueco de quien hablaban estaba detrás como una pared, sin hablar, siempre con esa rarita expresión. –Estoy aquí...-susurró ante lo que hablaba su grupo.

-¡Con más razón!- se enojo el danés- Oye…-dijo volviendo al noruego.

-¿Qué?-susurró con el ánimo hecho mierda, siempre ese tipo lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Puedo darte una mamada ahora?

Y eso rebasó la paciencia de cierto noruego que usaba una corbata como arma letal, lo más triste del cuento es que ningún hetero y macho instructor vino a tratar de salvar la pobre vida del pervertido danés.

Porque aunque pareciera que ese danés tenía un problema mental hacia los penes no era tan así, bueno, quizá le gustaban un poco, pero no entra al dilema que tenía en su cabeza. Él lo único que deseaba era follarse a su mejor amigo, simple y fácil, pero por ahora eso era un sueño gay muy frustrado, soñaba con apretar su trasero hecho en noruega y meterse dentro de a poquito escuchándolo gemir, pero claro, a ese noruego le entraba todo lo "hetero" cuando el danés quería cogérselo. Pero por una gay y homosexual razón presentía que ese año sería diferente, quizá lo fuera.

Francis en tanto, se movía como serpiente de lugar a lugar tratando de acercarse al coqueto trasero de ese canadiense, pero algo alto lo tapó, era un chico, tiritó, no lo había visto y tampoco sabía que era lo más aterrador, su sonrisa, su estatura, o su bufanda, o quizá todo: Un tipo raro con una sonrisa maniática con 36º y con una bufanda, ¿De qué podría estar riéndose? ¿De que se cagaba de calor?, decidió alejarse, sabia decisión, pero el sujeto no lo tomó muy en cuenta, estaba ocupado mirando a cierta "perra alfa" del bad friend trio, también a otros campistas, era aterradoramente gay y quizá la tuviera enorme, y sí, me refiero a su pene.

Hablando del ese trío sexualmente homo había uno de sus miembros quien aún no hacía nada raro, era Antonio, era tan normal que llegaba a asustar, todos estaban dándose contra la cabeza o sacando gillette para cortarse las venas y él como un tomate recién sacado de la mata, muy fresco y normal, pero eso sólo fue hasta que vio a ese chico pasar, ya a todo esto le estaban presentando a todos el campamento y entre la multitud de gente vio a un chico de pelo café oscuro con los ojos algo entrecerrados, estaba medio traumado.

-Ese chico… me pone- susurró señalándoselo al prusiano.

-¿El que va con los instructores cagadísimo de miedo?

-Exacto…-abrió sus ojos con algo de inocencia el español, inocencia que sólo parecía tener. -¿Cuál era mi compañero?

-Un tal Lovino- respondió el albino.

-Que se llame Lovino, que se llame Lovino- empezó a rogarle al cielo, la atracción había sido inmediata.

Aunque no sabía con el trasero que se estaba metiendo, sería un doloroso camino hacia el sexo, pero de eso aún no se enteraba el español de la idiota sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosas awesomes harías si te toca con él?

-Primero, ofrecerle un tomate…

-¿Y después?

-Violármelo con amor.

-¿Y después?- rió pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Volvérmelo a violármelo con amor…

-Así se habla perra. Será difícil cederte.

-Nunca tuvimos nada Gil-el chico suspiró.

-Aún así, creciste muy rápido y muy gay, aunque tu pene se quedó pequeño.

-¿A qué viene eso? no es mi culpa no tener tu monstruosidad…-alegó el español.

-Awesome monstruosidad- corrigió -Es el nene de papá, no lo enojes…-se acarició el paquete con algo de burla, aunque realmente tenía algo de que presumir.

El prusiano frunció el ceño al ver que hablaba su hermano, enserio aún no se creía que tendría que estar con él todo un verano, era una vergüenza que estuvieran en la misma familia, se sentía pasado a llevar, al menos nadie aparte de Francis y Antonio lo sabían.

-Y este es el casino donde comerán…-señaló el alemán guiando al grupo de personas mientras un italiano le seguía de cerca con una liviana sonrisa.

-Y seremos comidos…

-No, sólo comerán cadete…

-Seré comido-insistió el chico infantilmente –Y tú lo harás…

El alemán no entendió las palabras de ese italiano que lo perseguía, pero pronto lo haría e incluso ese amante de las pastas lucharía todo el verano por conseguir pasar a ese hetero instructor al lado oscuro, todos los de ese campamento se estaban formando sus propios planes, todos tenían que ver con sexo, pero era normal, todos aún eran jóvenes.

Todos se cocieron de calor por lo que les parecieron días y se sentaron en una ronda a hablar sobre sus "problemas" por su tendencia sexual, era una charla muy interesante pero que aún no sería contada, algunos campistas se traumaron cuando fue el momento para hablar de cierto ruso y Francis simplemente no paraba de lanzar historias de sus miles de amores, todos se preguntaban como no se había contagiado sida.

Al final del día dejaron a solas a los angloparlantes en su respectiva cabaña, Alfred y ese chico, Arthur por lo que tenía entendido el americano. Éste no estaba ni desempacando, sólo lo miraba con morbosidad estadounidense, le excitaba su forma de caminar, lo ponía duro esa manera de suspirar, su paquete ya se notaba, rogaba follar, estaba caliente y ni siquiera había tenido contacto que él, era inmediato.

-Oye Arthur…

-¿Dime?-era la primera vez que le hablaba a él, se emocionó un poco.

-Me llamo Alfred F. Jones.

-¿Y?

-Y te quiero follar- no era romántico, Alfred nunca fue ni sería romántico, al menos en esta historia no lo era, una hormiga claustrofóbica llamada Sergio quizá era más romántica que ese estadounidense que parecía que no pensaba con la cabeza, sino que con su polla.

-¿Qué crees que soy yo maldito degenerado?- le respondió, lo que más daba miedo no es que se enojara sino que su expresión seguía más o menos severa y tranquila –No soy una maldita vagina, nunca lo seré…

-¿Lo dices por el activo y por el pasivo?- preguntó curioso Jones.

-Me importa una mierda A… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?, así, Alfred, me importa una mísera mierda la postura, estoy aquí para no ser gay, tanto como si me dan o no.

-No le hagas caso a este lavado de cerebros. Tú me excitas, mi verga se para al verte… ahora mismo lo siento, nadie nos ve, tengamos sexo duro y fuerte, un orgasmo inolvidable, ven y pon tu culo en mi verga, lo disfrutarás… –lo acechaba contra la pared, el británico frunce las cejas mientras no dice palabra alguna -¿O es que no eres tan gay, inglesito?

El británico lo apartó con brusquedad mientras Alfred volvería insistir, si tenía que usar un poco más de fuerza en él lo haría, estaba obsesionado con ese inglés, quería follárselo y con esa actitud lo deseaba aún más, quería que de sus piernas corriera su semen y que en su cuello estuvieran marcas ocasionadas por él, esas cosas gays quería.

-Hey-intentaría de nuevo, pero el inglés se le acercó enojado.

-¿Sabes qué? soy gay puto animal, lo soy, por algo estoy aquí- su acento era exquisito, marcado –Soy tan putamente gay que yo cago, sí, yo **cago **consoladores y condones, pero por algo estoy aquí, no tendré sexo contigo…

Con eso lo soltó, el americano quedó anonadado, no mal, en sus ojos no había tristeza, en sus ojos un brillo más intenso lo recorría, con más ganas, una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ese era el reto que necesitaba, ese inglés y ese traserito eran su homosexual reto, lo excitaba como nunca antes. Y lo prometía, antes que terminara ese verano tendría a ese inglés montado en su polla.

Lo prometía, ahora más que nunca.

Y pronto quizá los otros campistas pasaran lo mismo con su respectivo compañero de cuarto, es más, quizá ahora mismo algunos de ellos estaban teniendo una recreativa y caliente charla, nadie podía saberlo o al menos eso se pensaba.

* * *

><p>Lectoras, he leído mucha porno, demasiada para lo que ya tengo recomendado para sanidad mental.<p>

Por eso aviso que ya desde el próximo capitulo empiezo a poner contacto físico (manoseo y más).

Si alguien le molesta que los gay hagan sus cosas de gays me avisan, no me molesto.

Por cierto, hay nombres que recomendó el autor para Dinamarca y Noruega, y no sé cuál darles, aquí necesitan nombres, ya fue bastante patético que se llamaran con "oye" en este capitulo.

NECESITO AYUDA, ESCOJAN POR FAVOR:  
>Dinamarca: Anersen, Christensen, Anasen, Simon, Densen, Abel, Mikel, Magnus y Bertram<br>Noruega: Lukas Bonnewiik, Sigur, Bjorn y Knut.

Por cierto, sigan pidiendo parejas, aún no se deciden, por ahora todos son unos calientes, hasta el próximo gay capitulo!


End file.
